


I'll Walk You Home

by AmaranthPrincess21



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6047430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaranthPrincess21/pseuds/AmaranthPrincess21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You really shouldn't be looking at your phone when you're out alone. Someone could take advantage of that."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Walk You Home

**Author's Note:**

> So I've never written an xreader for Miraculous and I saw one floating around a while ago and although I didn't read it, I thought it'd be fun to try this out. And truthfully this was kind of hard to write. I've never really thought about Chat Noir's dynamic with civilians so this more challenging than I thought. But still, idk if I'll write any more Chat NoirxReader fics, but if y'all want more tell me and I'll try to think of more ideas. 

It was a chilly Parisian night and the icy breeze didn't help at all. Even though you had a coat and a scarf hugging your body, the cold weather stabbed into you and left you shivering as you walked the dark streets. Paris may be the city of lights, but it wasn't universally well-lit. And it was just your luck you were living in a darker area. 

What time was it even? How late had you been out? Pulling out your cell phone, you checked the time: two-fourteen am. _I've been gone since ten am. I wonder if anyone's worried . . ._ You already knew the answer to that question and with a sigh, you shoved your phone back into your pocket.

"You really shouldn't be looking at your phone when you're out alone. Someone could take advantage of that." You shrieked, nearly dropping your bag of beignets. All you could see clearly in the dark were two bright green eyes. "Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!"

"C-Chat Noir?" you asked, squinting into the dark. A bright light appeared under his face, making him look almost ghastly in the light. It looked like his baton doubled as a flashlight.

"The one and only," he said with a bright, albeit a little goofy, grin. "But really, _I_ should be asking who _you_ are and why you're out so late."

"Just some insomnia," you shrugged. It was a lie, of course, but he didn't know that and he didn't need to. "Besides, don't you know that two am is the best time to get beignets?" You pulled one out of the bag, waving the powder sugar-covered deliciousness in front of him. 

"I prefer midnight, but to each their own," he said, black claws digging into the fried dough. "Thank you." 

"Not a problem. What are you doing out here? Is there another akuma on the loose?"

"No, I was just out patrolling the streets. You can't be too careful," he said before biting into the beignet. “How about I take a detour and walk you home?” 

“But the night is still young,” you replied, grandly gesturing to the darkened streets of Paris. 

“Some would argue that it’s morning right now.” Even with the flashlight, you couldn’t tell if he was being serious or not. He had kept a somewhat playful grin on his face, but his tone had been laced with seriousness. That fit in well with him; after all, he was Paris’ silly superhero, but he still had to take care of business when the time came. 

“Touché.”

“I want to make sure you get home safely. Pretty things like you shouldn’t be out so late.” Suddenly you were wishing he’d put his light down; there was no doubt he could see your blushing face. “Who knows what kind of characters are lurking around in the dark.”

“You mean like you were?” you retorted. He grinned.

“I might stay in the shadows but at least my intentions are good,” he replied. With a flourish, Chat Noir offered you his arm. You didn’t want to go home, but he clearly wasn’t going to give up. Maybe it’d be better to placate him and let him win, and once he was out of sight just sneaking back out and making sure he wasn’t around next time you were out and about. Reluctantly, you put your arm through his and started your journey back to your residence. 

“Who’s to say I can’t defend myself against those evil characters?” you asked him.

“I never said you couldn’t.”

“You certainly implied it.” He snorted.

“If people can get the best of me, I’m sure they can get the best of you. No one’s completely infallible.” He paused. “I’m sorry, that came out wrong. I meant that it’s just safer to be at home and not worry about that kind of thing.” _Those are two very different things, but whatever,_ you thought. _It’s not like I’m ever going to see you again. Might as well throw you a bone. Or mouse._

“No, I get it,” you replied. 

“Good. I’d be devastated if I offended _mew.”_

“Never do that again.”

“Do what?  I don’t what you’re talking _me_ -out . . . Okay, I admit that one was bad.” You laughed and dug into your paper bag to bring out another beignet.

“Have some food instead of making bad puns.” He didn’t seem to mind, taking the pastry from you and chowing down. There was something kind of exciting in walking with him. It wasn’t every day that one of Paris’ darling superheroes walked you home, let alone start chatting you up. And just having a very cute, somewhat flirty boy walking arm-in-arm with you was enough to send sweet shivers down your spine. 

“This is it,” you told him as you stopped in front of a darkened building. “Thanks for walking me home.”

“Anything for you,” he said, bowing deeply. You chuckled and lightly punched his arm. “If you ever need me, I’ll be around. I know staying at home can be hard.” With a salacious wink he took off, the light of his baton shutting off and the darkness swallowing him up.

“Wait, _what do you mean by that?!”_


End file.
